Untitled
by AngryMew2
Summary: a soon-to-be fred/daphne romance. pg13 for content, i couldn't htink of a title


Disclaimer-I'm too young to own Scooby Doo

Disclaimer-I'm too young to own Scooby Doo.

The Consequences of Saying No 

As I look back on it now, I forever regret saying no.

I was 20, Fred and Shaggy had both proposed to me.I had told them both that I needed time to think it over and decide.My heart was, at that time, telling me to marry Shaggy.Now I realize it was a misunderstood signal.Shaggy had proposed to me a week after Fred.I figure now that my heart was really telling me to marry Fred, but I guess I was too caught up in the shock to realize it.

Now, I live with Shaggy.Most of you would think we lived happily ever after.Well, let me just say, and excuse my language, hell no.At least for me.Shaggy's happy enough with someone to wait on him hand and foot, cook for him, and to amuse him when he feels horny.After we had been married for a year, it began.At first it was just the occasional argument sometimes followed by my getting hurt.Then, it escalated to almost nightly fights and my getting beaten and raped constantly.

Why did I turn Fred down?I feel like such an imbecile. 

"Daphne!"His voice rang out from the living room.

I sighed, "Coming, dear."I walked into the living room. "Yes, dear?" I prayed to God that he didn't pick up the sarcasm in my voice.Mercifully, he didn't and continued.

"Fred's coming over at seven tonight." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"He is?"

"Yes, and I want everything sparkling!Now get going on it!" he barked.

I nodded and began cleaning.Seven rolled around and the house was sparkling.Shaggy had even gotten up off the couch and brushed his hair.I wanted to at least see Fred, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"No!Absolutely not!"

"Why?I have every right to see him!"

"Because I said so!" he reached out and slapped me.I whimpered and walked into my room.The tears began to flow freely and I started to cry.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

I approached the house where Shaggy and Daphne currently lived.It looked nice enough.I glanced up at one of the second floor windows and thought I saw a woman's shadow, but realized I was just fooling myself.I knocked on the door and Shaggy answered it a few minutes.

"Hey, Fred, come on in." he opened the door wider and showed me in.The entire house was sparkling.

"Nice place you got here, Shag.Where's Daphne?"

"Oh, she-she went shopping with a couple of her friends.They won't be back til late."

"Oh, ok." I said.To tell the truth, I was a bit disappointed.I had loved Daphne when we were younger.Yes, that's right I said love.I turned back to Shaggy

"So, what's for dinner?"

"It's this steak I grilled a few days ago.I'm just gonna warm it up.Make yourself at home." He went into the kitchen.

It was then I realized I had to go to the bathroom.Not wanting to disturb Shaggy, I decided to find the bathroom on my own [Coincidental, isn't it? ^_^].Once I reached the second floor, I noticed that one of the doors was partially ajar.I approached it and peered in.I saw a bed.Someone was on the bed, asleep.What I saw next horrified me.It was Daphne.Her normally silky red hair was lank and messy.There was a bruise forming under her right eye, and I saw a bruise on her arm [note: she was wearing short sleeves.].I exited the room, no longer needing to go to the bathroom.

All through dinner, I tried to confront Shaggy about what I'd seen, but I couldn't find the words.I left around 10:00 p.m. and was just about to pull away from the curb when I heard a woman scream with pain.There was no mistaking it.It was Daphne.

I jumped out of my car, ran through the front door and scooted for the second floor.I reached the door of the room I had gone in before, yanked open the door, and gasped at the sight.

Shaggy was holding Daphne at gunpoint and I could see a trickle of blood running down her forehead.I froze, unable to move.

To be Continued… 

Part 2 to come out when I feel like it.

Bye bye now!And remember:

Review!

Review or I will set my rabid –venomous-mean-people-eating-Feraligatr on you!


End file.
